AGAIN
by Nikiitah
Summary: Los recuerdos de Milo se desvanecen lentamente hasta matarlo. Ahora Camus deberá ayudarlo a que los recupere, aunque ésto le lleve años. [Yaoi] [Milo/Camus]


**Título:** ~ AGAIN  
 **Resumen:** ~ Los recuerdos de Milo se desvanecen lentamente hasta matarlo. Ahora Camus deberá ayudarlo a que los recupere, aunque ésto le lleve años.  
 **Clasificación:** ~ G  
 **Advertencias:** ~ -  
 **Tipo:** ~ Romance (?) — Angustia — Drama  
 **Pareja Principal:** ~ MiloxCamus / CamusxMilo  
 **Parejas secundarias:** ~ -  
 **Personajes:** ~ Camus de Acuario, Milo de Escorpio (Mención de algunos personajes)

 **Autor:** ~ Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** ~ -  
 **Beta:** ~ -  
 **Razón:** ~ Por el Cumpleaños de Camuchis  
 **Dedicatoria:** ~ A l s miembros de Pasión Latente y Eternel, y a quienes les guste esta pareja.  
 **Estado:** ~ Completo  
 **Nº de Palabras:** ~ 1,720 palabras (título no incluido)  
 **Última actualización:** ~ 04 de Marzo del 2016

* * *

 **AGAIN**

 _One-shot_

La gran estructura del santuario se alzaba como un gran y majestuoso tesoro mundial. La sensación de angustia no podía desaparecer de su cuerpo removiendo cada rastro de razonamiento de su mente. Se sentía estúpido, si tan solo se hubiera quedado en el santuario, o mejor dicho, si tan solo se hubiera percatado de lo que pasaba, de la sombra que rodeaba a Milo. El extraño comportamiento que siempre mostraba cada vez que se quedaban a solas, las sonrisas algo forzadas que le dirigía y cómo éste siempre asentía a las preguntas que le hacía sin siquiera replicar.

Una reunión de emergencia que estaba seguro no le gustaría se llevaba a cabo en el octavo templo.

Generalmente, las reuniones de los dorados siempre se realizaban en los aposentos del patriarca, nunca eran noticias agradables para ninguno de ellos. Pero esta vez sabía que no se trataba de algún dios amenazando a Athena o a la tierra. Esta vez se trataba de una venganza, una que dañaba sentimentalmente a la joven de trece años y sus compañeros. Sabiendo que los santos eran lo más importante para ella, había dañado al único que en el pasado unió a todos, el único que estaba más unido a Athena desde que había arribado al Santuario.

El cielo se oscureció. Finas gotas de lluvia arrasaban con ferocidad el santuario, como si quisiera transmitir lo que sus habitantes no podían. El sonido de sus tacos chocar contra los charcos y su respiración agitada, era lo único que se podía escuchar. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que saldría de su pecho. Mirando sus manos donde sostenía el medallón dorado con inscripciones de escorpiones y el signo de acuario rodeándolos, sintió su corazón contraerse dolorido y volvió a ver de frente, donde -en la entrada del templo de su amado-, siete de los doce caballeros dorados, se encontraban cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos con su rostro reflejado la angustia.

Dohko, quien estaba más cerca, era el único que intentaba mantener la calma, teniendo la vaga esperanza que Athena resolvería el asunto. Aioria -que estaba junto a Shura y Aldebarán- soltaba algunas groserías mientras que caminaba de un lado para otro; Mu era abrazado por Kiki, que mostraba una infinita tristeza, como si supiera lo que pasará. Deathmask junto Afrodita estaban apoyados en una de las columnas, el italiano tenía en sus labios un cigarrillo mientras que el sueco admiraba una rosa roja, girándola entre sus dedos. Al notar su presencia, pudo notar las leves ojeras que marcaban debajo de sus ojos. Sintió una punzada de molestia al saber que era el último en enterarse de la situación.

Cuando se enteró que Loki había lanzado un ataque a Milo antes de morir, no lo pensó dos veces y salió de Asgard. Ignoró las llamadas de Surt que corría detrás suyo para que mantuviera la calma. Athena le había encomendado la misión para invitar a los representantes de Asgard a una fiesta por la paz entre ambos, entre los invitados, Poseidón y Hades también asistirían. Y al ser una orden directa de Athena, no pudo negarse.

— Camus... —murmuró el doceavo custodio— El patriarca...

Camus asintió sin dejarle terminar y se adentró en el templo. Los pasillos de Escorpio se sentían fríos, era como si estuviera en su propio templo. Y aunque en otro tiempo le hubiera agradado, ahora le causaba escalofríos.

Tenía miedo. Miedo que algo le pasara a Milo.

Su relación, si bien había mejorado, aún se pendía sobre un hilo, Milo no le había perdonado del todo. Su resentimiento por el tema de Surt aún se encontraba fresco. Milo no lo decía, pero él podía intuirlo. La última vez que hablaron Milo lucía diferente, como si fuera otra persona, no había actuado como siempre al mencionar al pelirrojo.

Si tan solo hubiera previsto esto, hubiera buscado alguna salida para poder ayudarlo. No tenía mucha información de lo que pasaba y tampoco nadie se atrevió a decirle.

La cálida energía de su diosa, antes tranquila estaba teñida por la desesperación y la tristeza. La puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Milo se abrió, dejando ver a la niña que sostenía con firmeza Niké y la mantenía encima de Milo. El patriarca estaba al lado de la cama, frente a Athena. Saga se encontraba a una distancia prudente junto a Aioros, mientras que Shaka se mantenía en posición de loto agarrando la mano de Milo.

Todos -a su manera- intentaban hacer reaccionar a Milo.

De repente, el cosmo de Athena se apagó y solo un lastimero sollozo se escuchó.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Milo que yacía sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo, antes cálido, se encontraba frío, la sombra de la muerte lo rodeaba y a pesar de ello intentaba despertarlo. Una estrella cayó por encima del templo de Escorpio advirtiendo la caída de su guardián.

— Milo —la voz de Saga se escuchó en un susurro, pero se pudo escuchar perfectamente por toda la habitación.

No le importó que sus compañeros lo vieran llorar. Ahora lo único que le importaba era dejar salir sus sentimientos. Lloró con todo el dolor que su alma y corazón sentía. Por primera vez pudo liberar todas las emociones que por años tuvo que reprimir, esperando pudieran alcanzarlo. Porque ahora ya no podría verlos, porque...

Milo de Escorpio había muerto.

A pesar de lo espectacular de la vista, el hombre de pie frente al árbol sonreía embelesado. La fría y penetrante mirada había cambiado a una llena de añoranza. El hombre se acercó con pasos sigilosos rodeando la cintura, pegando su pecho contra la espalda del otro.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermoso que te ves cuando sonríes? —susurró, pasando una mano por el pecho amplio y firme— Llevo una hora esperando que me prestes atención.

El muchacho soltó una pequeña risita divertida, y despidió a los niños que corriendo, fueron donde los doctores que los esperaban para volver a la habitación.

—Sabes que es mi trabajo —susurró— ¿Desde cuando estás tan ansioso por contarme otra historia Camus?

—Siempre he estado interesado en contarte algunas de mis "anécdotas".

—... —el muchacho sonrió divertido y asintió yendo hasta el jardín donde solían hablar.

Acomodándose sobre el regazo del mayor, cerró los ojos mientras dejaba como éste acariciaba su cabeza.

—Que curioso, creí que rehuías a eso.

—No rehuía, simplemente no deseaba contarte sobre los demás sólo...

—Tu príncipe Escorpión —su tono burlón logró que Camus le jalara sus mejillas juguetón— Está bien, está bien...

—¿Dónde nos quedamos la última vez?

— Mmmm si no me equivoco fue cuando el Escorpión decidió hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Al fin podré descubrir el gran secreto tras la sonrisa encantadora?

 _Cuenta Camus_

El Escorpión era persistente, no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta y eso funcionaba con todos. no había ser humano, caballero e incluso espectro o marina que pudiera negarle. Y para él, un hombre que siempre obtenía lo que se proponía logrando persuadirme. Su rostro tenía una expresión aniñada, como si estuviera pensando en su próxima travesura. Siempre lograba entretenerme hasta el límite de lograr lo imposible; sacarme una sonrisa. Podría contar tantas cosas que hicimos, pero la historia sería muy larga y el tiempo es muy corto. Lo que más llamó mi atención de ese día, era que nuestras actividades fueron sobre las cosas que a mí me encantaban, no hubo quejas, no hubo obligación, todo fue tan natural. Jamás había visto aquel sonriente rostro lleno de admiración cuando nos tocó ir al museo.

—¿Entonces este es mi regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Hacer todas mis actividades favoritas?

—No era precisamente eso —contestó sin mirarme— Pero en cualquier momento podemos escaparnos e ir a un lugar más privado.

Solo pude reír ante ese tono juguetón, pero cuando lo miré sentí esa conexión. Nuestra relación se había enfriado cuando la batalla en Asgard se realizó, a decir verdad esa era la primera vez que me sonreía sin necesidad de forzarla.

Sin darnos cuenta, nuestras manos se rozaron. Su rostro se acercó al mío, y justo cuando nuestros alientos chocaron un pequeño niño apareció jalando su playera.

—Disculpa, mi hermana quiere saber si estás soltero.

Por primera vez lo vi sonrojarse por la vergüenza, el niño no tenía más de cinco años y por un momento creí que se taparía la cara para evitar que lo siguiera mirando.

— ¿Le responderás al niño? —pregunté con tono burlón.

— C-Claro —tartamudeó él, para luego sonreír divertido— Lo lamento, mi pareja es alguien temperamental, muy celoso aunque aparente lo contrario ¿podrías decírselo a tu hermana?

El niño sonrió con entusiasmo y se fue corriendo hacia donde su hermana mayor esperaba ansiosa. El Escorpión sonrió y agarrando mi mano regresamos al santuario.

— ¿Desde cuándo somos pareja?

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

— No has respondido —susurró en medio del beso.

Pero él solo sonrió.

Creí que él había organizado alguna fiesta, o que su sorpresa sería algo vergonzosa y después me haría recordar hasta el día de mi muerte, pero su extraña propuesta de noviazgo -para nada romántica- me cautivó. Ese era el Escorpión, una caja de sorpresas que siempre lograba asombrarme con cada nueva idea que se le ocurría.

—Es una historia muy romántica a mi parecer —susurró abriendo los ojos medio adormilado— ¿Algún día me dirás el nombre del afortunado Escorpión?

—Algún día —respondió Camus ayudándolo a llegar a su silla de ruedas. Su mirada se llenó de ternura al ver el puchero infantil del muchacho— Creo que te están llamando... prometo visitarte mañana.

— ¿Es una cita? —dijo con un tono soñador pero a la vez divertido.

— ¿Por qué no? —esa respuesta no se lo esperaba.

Su corazón latía con fuerza ante aquella... ¿confesión? Riendo entre dientes, dejó que Camus empujara la silla, donde una mujer con una falda más corta que la anterior vez los esperaba. No le dio importancia a su intento de coqueteo de la mujer, por la única razón que iba a ese lugar era por él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún así la esperanza de verlo de nuevo se mantenía fresca en su corazón.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, las figuras de enfermera y paciente desaparecía en el interior del hospital. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Ya no importaba mucho. Fue muy duro verlo pero a la vez se sentía aliviado, y aunque su lado racional le decía que dejara ir el pasado, su corazón le decía que debía quedarse con su presente y futuro, y eso era estar a su lado.

—Nos vemos mañana, Milo.

El viento se llevó sus palabras, fue tan solo un segundo, pero había jurado que su cosmo le respondía. Milo aún estaba ahí, solo necesitaba esperar un poco más tiempo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

¡Hola! en realidad tenía planeado subirlo el día 04 (Marzo) pero llegué demasiado cansada de la universidad uwu (además que ahora mis clases terminan a las 10 de la noche) y como he estado entre examenes al final no lo pude publicar uwu ¡Pero he vuelto para seguir con mis fics!

Por cierto, antes que me olvide, antes estaba muy molesta al enterarme que una tal MiccudeAcuario801 había plagiado mi fic "Un Idiota Encantador" y lo había publicado en WattPad diciendo que era suyo, y luego de denunciar el fic a WattPad me quedé pensando: ¿Debería publicar ahí para evitar que me siga plagiando? porque en realidad ya tenía mi cuenta ahí y no quisiera que por culpa de ella (o él) lo vaya abandonar (mi cuenta) Le platiqué a mi mamá y dice que debería hacerlo (publicar mis fics ahí) Al final luego de pensarlo mucho decidí publicar ahí para evitar que siga plagiando mis fics.


End file.
